Learning To Cope
by Jessica Lyn
Summary: Sequel to ‘What Might Have Been’ Kagome now wonders how Inuyasha is 500 years from his time, and human. What happened to all of her feudal friends, and how does she cope with Inuyasha’s return? InuKag COMPLETE
1. The Explination

Learning To Cope

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Sequel to 'What Might Have Been' Kagome now wonders how Inuyasha is 500 years from his time, and human. What happened to all of her feudal friends, and how does she cope with Inuyasha's return? Inu/Kag

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: This is the sequel to the one shot story 'What Might Have Been.' Please go and read it first! This will be the first chapter of this story and I hope you all enjoy it. This will start off really close to where the one shot ended.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

One Shot Recap:

The man who's name had just rolled off her tongue reached forward and caught her quickly. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house. After bringing her face up to his and nuzzling her cheek, he spoke softly, "Finally I have found you, my Kagome."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter One: The Explanation

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She could feel the soft huff of air as it passed over her forehead. Then she noticed the warmth that was radiating from beside her, and there was a weight draped across her waist. She could feel her bed beneath her. _'That's strange, I don't remember coming upstairs.'_ She thought silently to herself. She then opened her eyes and almost jumped back at what she saw. In fact, had it not been for the arm wrapped so tightly around her, she probably would have.

"It wasn't a dream." She mumbled softly to herself. There he was lying asleep in front of her. Inuyasha, the boy she had not seen for five years. More like five hundred years if you really thought about it. He was in his human form. His stark black hair and lack of her favorite fuzzy appendages were proof of that.

She could tell from his even breathing that he was still asleep. After a moment she nearly blushed at the thought of being so intimately wrapped in the arms of her hanyou. Kagome reached up with her hand and placed it softly on his cheek. Her thumb began to rub patterned circles on his exposed flesh and she made sure that he was real. After having him this close, she wasn't sure if she would continue her sanity if he slipped out of her grasp again.

After a few moments of gazing upon her hanyou, his eyelids fluttered open to reveal deep purple hued pupils. A smile instantly graced his lips as he saw that Kagome, _his_ Kagome was finally next to him after all of these years, and she wasn't rejecting the embrace he had her in.

"Kagome." He whispered softly to her, snapping her out of her enticing gaze. He gently squeezed her to him in a short semi-affectionate hug.

"How?" She questioned him. He knew what she meant, he had known that she would ask that question first.

"Are you sure you wanna do this now?" He questioned her, a look of concern crossing his features.

"Yes, I want to know everything! What happened to me, how you're here, what happened to Sango and Miroku, everything." Kagome answered him while continuing the patterned circles across his cheek. Neither were quite sure when they had became so close and comfortable with one another, but neither was denying the fact that if felt rather nice to be in the one place they had waited to be in for so many years.

"Okay well... here goes." He smiled before relaying to her, the events of the day that Kagome was ripped out of his life.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Flashback

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They had just defeated Naraku, and all of them had survived. That in itself was a complete miracle. Inuyasha turned to his right where Kagome was standing. Inuyasha was so overjoyed with the outcome of the battle that he didn't care that there were others present, he just wanted to celebrate with Kagome, his one true love. He had learned a while back that the Kikyou who walked the earth was not the Kikyou that he had once loved. He knew that Kagome was the girl he wanted to be with, the girl that he wanted to take as his mate.

He went to reach for her hand so that he could pull her into a hug, but a the exact moment that his hand would have touched hers, a bright light emitted from the air around them. He pulled his hand back in order to block the light out of his sensitive eyes. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, the light vanished. Inuyasha uncovered his eyes and was shocked at what he saw before him. Actually, it was more like what he didn't see. Kagome was nowhere in his sight. In fact he couldn't smell her near either. Just as he about spoke to his other companions about Kagome's whereabouts, he noticed the jewel laying innocently on the ground where Kagome had once stood.

Inuyasha cursed. What had this jewel done to his Kagome. Then, as if the jewel had heard his thoughts, a dimmer light emitted from the jewel and in it's soft haze, the form of a woman appeared.

"Who are you?' Inuyasha huffed at the specter before him.

"I am Midoriko." The woman's face said emotionlessly.

"Just what in the hell did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha said preparing to lunge at the ghost if it were needed to be so.

"The future Miko has completed her purpose in this era, she is no longer needed here." The Miko spoke back to the hanyou.

Inuyasha jumped at Midoriko. "She is needed here!" He yelled. "I need her here!" He said, not caring if the others heard him or not.

"I am sorry young Hanyou but the future Miko is sealed on her own side of the Bone Eaters well." Midoriko spoke. Inuyasha fell to his knees. It just couldn't be! Not his Kagome, she couldn't be gone!

"Please, I'll do anything." He whispered softly. He needed her, he knew he did.

"Anything?" She questioned him with a knowing smile.

"Yes, of course!" He said to her, and he meant it, he wanted his Kagome back, and fast.

"Even give up your quest to be a full Inu youkai?" She asked with a glisten in her eye.

"Yes, even that. I know now that all I need is Kagome." He stated his head hung.

"Know young hanyou, that there is no way for Kagome to come back to this time. But there is a way to preserve your life, you the way you are now, until you meet again in her own time." Midoriko spoke.

"You mean, to live 500 years without her and then to seek her out?" Inuyasha asked, his head snapping up quickly. She wanted him to wait _how_ long?

"It is either that hanyou, or you simply die before you see her again." The miko spoke.

"What must I do?" He asked softly, knowing that he would rather wait the 500 years for her than never see her again.

"If you give me the jewel, I will dispose of it and grant you the power to stay as you are for the next 300 years. Then when the youkai disappear and only the strongest of them survive, I will let you keep your hanyou powers, but I will place a concealment spell on you so that you will be in your ningen form at all times." Midoriko spoke while Inuyasha slowly stood. "Is this agreeable?"

"Yes. It is." He nodded his head.

"And the rest of you!" Midoriko spoke up, Inuyasha had momentarily forgotten that they were not alone.

"Yes?" Miroku asked timidly.

"Neko and kitsune, I will give you the same offer as the hanyou. As for you ningens, things are a bit more difficult but I will tell you what I can do if you wish for me to." The old miko spoke, her voice carried a wisdom that the others could never have fathomed.

"Yes, please do." It was Sango who spoke this time.

"Very well then. There is a cave in Mt. Fujitama that the two of you can be frozen and put into. The only problem with this is that you shall remain that way until Kagome herself awakens you. The three others shall be your guardians. Do you wish to carry this out, or not?"

Miroku looked to Sango. Kagome was practically the only family that they had left anymore. Everyone else had died. They really didn't have anything to loose. Except maybe some sanity.

They must have both been thinking the same thing, because they both turned to Midoriko and nodded their heads. Things were now settled.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

End Flashback

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"... And so Miroku and Sango are still in that cave to this day and Shippou and Kilala protect it while I'm away." Inuyasha finished his story. He had left out some of the more intimate details of the things he had confessed to Midoriko.

"I... wow." Kagome stated as her mind tried to process all of the information she had just been given.

"Yes, I know, it is a lot to process." He smiled as his hand slipped into the back of her shirt and he began to give the small of her back the same treatment as she had previously given his cheek.

"And the last five years?" She questioned, almost becoming angry that he had been there the whole time but just now came to her.

"Is that how long it's been?" He questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes, five long agonizing years." She stated.

"Well, I knew that your time was around 500 years from mine, but I wasn't sure how many. In fact because I'm a hanyou I really don't have a sense of ningen years. So, I watched the shrine as it grew and I continued to come back. I watched you grow up, and I knew when you had started going to the feudal era because I kept seeing less of you. But I wasn't really sure how long you had been in the feudal era with me that I decided to just wait until I saw you more often. You've just recently started to be around." Inuyasha explained, he felt bad for making her wait, but it was the only way he knew that he could reveal himself to her without creating havoc.

"That's because I've been grieving!" Kagome nearly shouted at him.

"I... I know. But there was no other way. I had to be sure. Midoriko said that if I sought you out before your final return that me and the others would be destroyed." Inuyasha explained, he really hadn't known that she had been back for that long.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, it's just that I've missed everyone. I've missed you." Kagome said with a sad smile.

"I've missed you too Kagome." Inuyasha stated before placing an affectionate kiss on her brow. Kagome could already tell that the past 500 years had changed him greatly.

The two of them stayed in bed, in a comfortable silence for an amount of time that neither of them were sure of. They were just content in being in each other's company after the long absence.

After a while Kagome looked up to Inuyasha's face, before speaking. "Does my mom know you're here?" She asked him softly.

"Yeah, she kinda freaked out when I started carrying you in the house. But I brought you up here and then went back downstairs and explained everything to her before coming up here and falling asleep with you." He replied, a small blush rising in his cheeks.

"How long was I out for?" Kagome questioned him.

"Well, it was pretty late in the afternoon when I came yesterday, and it's morning now so, all night." He answered her. As he answered her a loud growl came from her stomach, making her blush. "And apparently you're hungry."

"Yes, apparently so." She smiled.

"Okay, why don't we get up and you can change and I'll go ask your mom to make you something for breakfast." Inuyasha stated while starting to get up out of the bed.

"And then later you'll take me to the others?" She questioned him, giving him a puppy-eyed look.

"Of course, anything for you Kagome." He smiled to her before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." He spoke before leaving the room.

Kagome stared after him while placing her fingertips on her lips. She couldn't believe that the old stubborn Inuyasha was no more, but was replaced by a kind and affectionate version of the hanyou that she loved. She was sure that he _was_ the same person, just that the centuries had probably changed him. She smiled as she got out of bed and prepared herself for the day. Knowing that her mother would most likely make a large breakfast for Inuyasha's return, she figured that she had enough time for a shower.

After Kagome got out of the shower and blow dried her hair, she dressed in a pair of black, baggy cargo pants and she layered a bright green tank top over a pink one. She slipped on a pair of black flip flops while snatching a hair band off of the dresser before heading downstairs. As she walked down the stairs she pulled her hair back into a low ponytail.

As she finished coming down the stairs and into the kitchen she saw her mom at the stove and ji-chan sitting at the table. She momentarily wondered where Inuyasha was until she heard running coming from outside the back the door.

"The boys are outside playing." Kagome's mom, Inari stated as she continued working on their breakfast.

"I noticed." Kagome smiled to her mom.

"So I hear you're going to be going with Inuyasha today." Inari stated as she began to move the food to the table.

"Yeah." Kagome stated simply.

"Go ahead and get the boys will you?" Inari questioned as Kagome nodded her head and went towards the door. She opened the door before speaking. "Hey guys, mom said breakfast is ready."

"Okay!" Souta yelled before running through the door and into the house. She waited for Inuyasha as her brother ran past her. As Inuyasha walked into the house and met up with Kagome, he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers as they walked to the table, which made her blush slightly. The two of them sat down at the table, hand in hand. They began to eat their breakfast, Kagome excited about seeing the others after such a long time, and Inuyasha ecstatic to be back with the woman he loved after five centuries.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Hello! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and let me know! I'm not sure when I'll update next because I start school this coming Friday. I will ry to get at least one more chapter out by that point. Again... I LOVE REVIEWS! And for those of you who have not ever read any of my stories, I personally reply to every review I receive:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

Inuyasha jumped at Midoriko. "She is needed here!" He yelled. "I need her here!" He said, not caring if the others heard him or not.----- It's so sad!

"That's because I've been grieving!" Kagome nearly shouted at him.----- You tell him girl!


	2. Breaking The Ice

Learning To Cope

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Sequel to 'What Might Have Been' Kagome now wonders how Inuyasha is 500 years from his time, and human. What happened to all of her feudal friends, and how does she cope with Inuyasha's return? Inu/Kag

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: And here is the second chapter I promised! Again, I'm not sure when the next time is that I'll be able to update so I won't make any promises on an exact date, I'll just let you know that it won't be a long time. I plan to keep up with this story and even if I am too busy while at school, my school is only for a month and a half so, I will find time:D

Please remember while you read this and before you flame me... Inuyasha has been introduced to modern society (you'll see how in the chapter) so if he talks and acts more like someone from Kagome's time, it's plausible, so don't bitch at me about it cuz I don't wanna hear it!

TO THE KIKYOU HATERS: I hope you all watched the last two episodes of Inuyasha, 'The Tragic Love Song of Destiny' parts I and II. If you still hate the _real_ Kikyou after that, then you have NO HEART! Post-death Kikyou is awful but she is not the _real_ Kikyou who loved Inuyasha just as much if not more than Kagome.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

She waited for Inuyasha as her brother ran past her. As Inuyasha walked into the house and met up with Kagome, he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers as they walked to the table, which made her blush slightly. The two of them sat down at the table, hand in hand. They began to eat their breakfast, Kagome excited about seeing the others after such a long time, and Inuyasha ecstatic to be back with the woman he loved after five centuries.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Two: Breaking The Ice

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking down the streets of Tokyo hand in hand. He was taking her to the forest near where her home was in town. Once they got there, he would use the hanyou speed that was still with him, and they would rush to Mt. Fujitama. As they came to forest, Inuyasha looked around and then turned to Kagome when the coast was clear.

"This is going to be just like old times huh?" Inuyasha chuckled as he handed Kagome her big yellow back pack. They had brought some clothes from the modern era for the others to wear so that they wouldn't stand out so much.

"Well, hopefully without the attacks this time." She smiled to him.

"Yes, very hopefully. And this time it will only be us." Inuyasha smirked.

"That too. I know it's been a while, but did Midoriko say anything about how I'm supposed to wake them up?" Kagome questioned as Inuyasha motioned for her to climb on his back, as he said, just like the old times.

"She just said that you would know. I don't know how, but you will." Inuyasha stated as Kagome hopped on his back and then he took off. Kagome thought it was weird to be like this with human Inuyasha, but it was just something that she wasn't used to. "Make sure you hold on."

"I am!" She smirked as she wove her arms around his neck, turning her face to the side and resting it on his back. Inuyasha gripped her thighs tighter as he began to pick up speed as he ran off into the woods.

After about twenty minutes of running through the woods, Inuyasha began to slow his pace. He turned his face to Kagome who had been quite for the majority of the journey. The two of them were enjoying being able to be close to one another after not being with each other for such a long period. Inuyasha was happy now that he had been given another chance with Kagome, and he would not be wasting this one. He intended to show Kagome how much he truly loved her.

Over the past five hundred years, Inuyasha and Shippou had taken turns guarding Miroku and Sango. When Inuyasha and Shippou changed to look like ningens, Kilala changed to look like a regular house cat. They had built a large home, big enough for all of them and then some, over the years. Inuyasha had been smart enough to remember that Kagome had once told him about ancient artifacts and he had started collecting things over the first hundred years and he had just recently started selling the mint condition items to museums and private collectors and he had a fortune saved up in a bank just inside of Tokyo. He and Shippou both had received education over the years, as he knew that Kagome would want them to be educated in the world that they were in. Inuyasha had even graduated from a high school about ten years ago. Inuyasha had also taken over the role as Shippou's parent. With Kagome, the kit's adoptive mother, out of the picture, he needed a parent, and Inuyasha only saw fit for him to take over the job that his Kagome was no longer able to do.

"We're gonna walk from here okay?" Inuyasha questioned.

"That's fine." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha carefully set her down on the ground

"So that you aren't shocked, Shippou and I have built a house. A really large house, that has all of your modern conveniences in it. It's near the cave. I thought that we would need a place to get Miroku and Sango acclimated to their surroundings." Inuyasha stated. He raised an eyebrow as she began to laugh. "What now?"

"You just said 'acclimated'." Kagome smiled as she still continued to laugh softly.

"And?"

"And, I've just never heard you say big words before." She stated.

"Yes well, things have changed. I'm educated, cultured, not to mention rich." He smirked.

"Rich? How rich?" Kagome questioned looking at him from the side as the two of them started walking in the direction toward the cave.

"Very." He smirked as he reached over to her and placed his arm across her shoulders, she responded by wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Should I ask how you became rich?" Kagome questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"It's not like I sold my body or anything." He chuckled. Kagome stayed quiet for a moment. "What is it Kagome?"

"I'm just not used to you being so much like other people from this time." Kagome stated.

"Yeah, I know, that's what Shippou said too. But I've had five hundred years to grow up, I've changed as the times changed, and I know what's going on in the world around me." Inuyasha answered as they continued to walk.

"I'm still kinda in shock. I still can't believe that you're here." Kagome smiled while looking over to him. Inuyasha stopped his walking and turned to her.

"Believe it, because I'm here..." He raised a hand to her cheek and began to stroke her cheek lightly with his thumb. She leaned into his touch. "...and I'm not going anywhere." He smiled before leaning in and placing his lips on hers. Kagome smiled slightly and the feeling of the warmth on her lips. Lips meshed together, softly, lovingly for a large amount of time before the couple pulled apart. He rested his forehead against hers, the two of them, staring into each other's eyes.

After a moment her eyes fluttered closed before she leaned in swiftly and joined their lips once more for a short moment before pulling away and turning from him. "We had better get going! I really want to see the others again." She smiled as she began walking.

"What ain't I good enough for you?" He smirked as he caught up to her and took her hand in his as they continued to walk.

"I miss my son." She said flatly as they came up on a clearing.

"Our son." the hanyou stated as he squeezed the small hand that was entwined with his own. Kagome turned to him with a smile.

"Yes, our son." Kagome looked back in front of her and made an audible gasp. "Oh, my."

"I told you the house was pretty big." Inuyasha stated.

"Yes, but I didn't think that you meant like big as a mansion big!" Kagome almost shrieked.

"It's built like a feudal palace actually. Just with better enforced walls, and modern furniture." He said as she continued to gawk at the house. She was right the house was rather large. It had three stories to it. The first floor had a kitchen, living room, dining room, a half bath, an office, and a large library. The second floor had one bathroom, a family room, four regular bedrooms and a master bedroom with a bath. The third floor mimicked the second except it only had three other bedrooms.

"It's amazing." She smiled up at the house.

"I know. You'll come and live with us here right?" He questioned with his eyebrow quirked ever so slightly.

"Of course Inuyasha. Anywhere you go, I go." She answered him making him smile.

"Good. Now let's get to Sango and Miroku eh?" The two of them continued walking toward the cave that was in front of them. As the neared the entrance of the cave, a quick flash could be seen before Kagome was almost knocked over by the force of someone jumping into her arms. In fact, had it not been for Inuyasha standing behind her and holding her up, she would have fallen over. Kagome looked down into her arms and found a human form of a six year old Shippou.

The kit had his arms wrapped around Kagome's neck clinging to her as if he were her lifeline. Inuyasha smirked at the smile that instantly appeared on Kagome's face as she held the kit in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her against his chest as his lover and his son reunited after over 500 years. Kagome hugged the small child tightly and made a small giggle as she felt the brush of a cat up against her leg.

"Hello Kilala." Kagome smiled down to the cat. "Shippou, my son, I hope you've been good for Inuyasha these past years hmm?"

"Of course I have been? What else would you expect from me?" Shippou smiled. "Inuyasha has taken good care of me and Kilala." The young boy smiled brightly. Kagome sat the child down on the ground after giving him another affectionate hug. Inuyasha patted him lovingly on the head before Kagome continued her walking into the cave. About a fourth of a mile into the cave, Kagome found two statue like creatures in the shapes of Sango and Miroku, just waiting to be reawakened. She noticed that the two statues sat on the ground, side by side, and that the monk had the demon slayers hand inside of his own two, as if comforting her, even though they were made of clay. But Kagome knew better, she knew that they weren't clay at all but they were her best friends from the feudal era.

"So, do you have any idea how to fix this?" Inuyasha questioned the woman before him.

"I think so, but you three should probably to back out of the cave. I want to try using my spiritual energy and it might bounce around in here and harm one of you." Kagome smiled to the hanyou and her kit.

"Okay, but be careful." He said to her before leaning in and kissing her quickly. "Come on runt." He smirked down to the boy who was hugging Kagome around the legs. "We'll be right out side if you need us."

"Kay. This shouldn't take me too long." She smiled to the two of them and Kilala as they left the cave. Kagome waited a few minutes before kneeling down beside her two friends. She noticed that the Hiriakotsu as well as Miroku's staff were not present. She slightly wondered if Inuyasha had sold them for money for the house. That thought passed quickly, however, as she placed her hands down on top of where the couples' were joined.

Kagome took a deep breath and then put all of her concentration into her purification power. A pink glow began to take over the area where the six hands were connected. Kagome continued to concentrate on turning her friends back human and after a moment, she could feel her purification powers working. After a few minutes Kagome let go of the hands that began to move from under her own.

Kagome stood back and watched as her two friends came to life. It was like someone had hit a fast forward button on her life. Before she even had a chance to blink she was swept up into the arms of Sango and Miroku. It took a few minutes for the monk and demon slayer to stop hugging her.

"Kagome-chan, it's so good to see you!" Sango smiled to the young miko.

"It's even better to see the two of you." Kagome replied.

"And Inuyasha and the others, are they okay as well?" Miroku questioned as he and Sango fully pulled away from Kagome.

"Yes, they're fine, they waiting for us at the entrance to the cave." Kagome smiled.

"Has it really been 500 years?" Sango questioned, she was still slightly unoriented.

"Yes, Inuyasha and I will explain everything to the two of you once we get back to the house." Kagome smiled as the three of them began to walk out of the cave. Kagome knew that today was going to continue to be a very long day now that they needed to talk things over with Sango and Miroku. Not to mention the exhaustion she was feeling from the amount of spiritual energy it took to reawaken her friends.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note:

Well I hope some of you are taking the time to read this... I know I replied to you all and told you that I'd be updating in a couple of days... well I thought that I had updated earlier this week... but apparently not! I was kinda wondering why I hadn't gotten any reviews.. Anywho... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think :D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"And, I've just never heard you say big words before." She stated.------ Yes I must admit that would be kinda scary!

"It's not like I sold my body or anything." He chuckled.----- Damn... that would have ben a good way for him to get money! I would've bought him.

"Believe it, because I'm here..." He raised a hand to her cheek and began to stroke her cheek lightly with his thumb. She leaned into his touch. "...and I'm not going anywhere."----- Oh the fluffy-ness

xX "I miss my son." She said flatly as they came up on a clearing.

"Our son." the hanyou stated as he squeezed the small hand that was entwined with his own. Kagome turned to him with a smile.

"Yes, our son."Xx ----- I couldn't help myself! It's just so darn cute:D

"I know. You'll come and live with us here right?" He questioned with his eyebrow quirked ever so slightly.----- Well damn, I'd have to say that I would've said the same damn thing...


	3. Moving Forward

Learning To Cope

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Sequel to 'What Might Have Been' Kagome now wonders how Inuyasha is 500 years from his time, and human. What happened to all of her feudal friends, and how does she cope with Inuyasha's return? Inu/Kag

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud! :D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Here is the third chapter of this little mini-series. I will tell you all that this chapter is short. And very much so lol. I will also tell you that there are only three more chapters of this story after this one. Well three more and an epilogue.

I know that's short, but you guys know that this story was not an original plot bunny; it was just answers to the questions from the one shot. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy this short little chapter after being probably a year since I've updated. I apologize again for the crazy writers block.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Yes, Inuyasha and I will explain everything to the two of you once we get back to the house." Kagome smiled as the three of them began to walk out of the cave. Kagome knew that today was going to continue to be a very long day now that they needed to talk things over with Sango and Miroku. Not to mention the exhaustion she was feeling from the amount of spiritual energy it took to reawaken her friends.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Three: Moving Forward

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been three months since the group had been reunited. Since then, Inuyasha and Shippou had done their best to make everyone feel comfortable in the new home. Kagme had been using her old school books to teach Sango and Miroku all of the important things that they would need to know about the time that they found themselves in.

Kagome had asked her mom for permission to move into the house with the others and her mother agreed. Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippou all stayed on the third floor, Inuyasha in the master bedroom and the other two in two of the smaller rooms. Miroku and Sango, as they had never gotten a chance to marry before they were turned to stone, stayed in two of the smaller rooms on the second floor.

They had yet to take them out into the town, they were still just teaching them about the things of the future, but today was the day that they were all supposed to go into the town so that Sango and Miroku could meet Inari, Souta, and Ji-chan. They had taken Shippou and Kirara previously to see them, since they were already used to the city.

Kagome came down the stairs and into the living room where everyone was waiting on her. The group was standing toward the door, Kagome had forgotten something and as they were about to walk out the door she had to run back up stairs.

"Are you ready now?" Inuyasha joked with her, she walked toward him as he opened the door to usher everyone outside.

"Yes actually." Kagome smiled at him. She waited as Sango and Miroku walked outside, with Shippou following them. As Kagome started to walk through the open door, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and followed her out the door, closing the door behind him.

The group walked through the forest; it was only a twenty minute walk at their regular human pace. When they reached the town Sango and Miroku, though they had been warned about the size of the city, they stared on in awe for a moment. The city was much larger than either of them could have imagined, and they were only looking at a part of it.

They all soon made their way to the shrine grounds, Miroku and Sango, stopping for a moment to see the goshinboku in its state after five-hundred years, but they then went to the front door of the house. Kagome opened the door and walked into the house.

"Mom, we're here." Kagome shouted through the house so that her mother would know that they had arrived.

Inari walked into the living room from the kitchen and smiled at the group of six, counting Kirara who had also come. "Welcome, welcome." The older woman said while moving over toward the group, she first hugged Kagome and Shippou before pulling an almost willing Inuyasha in for a hug making Kagome giggle.

"Feh." Inuyasha said while softly hugging Inari back, not that he would ever admit doing so.

"Well now, you must be Sango and Miroku." Inari smiled after she had left Inuyasha alone and moved to the other couple.

"Yes, and might I say what a pleasure it is to meet you Higurashi-san." Miroku said with a bow to the older woman. Inuyasha laughed when Inari also pulled Miroku and Sango in and hugged them both.

"I've always wanted to thank you both for everything that you did for my Kagome in the feudal era." Inari smiled after she had pulled out of the hug.

"You're most welcome Higurashi-san." Sango stated to Inari.

"Well let us all go sit down and discuss some things shall we?" Inari said with a smile while motioning the group to sit on the two couches placed in the living room.

The group went and sat down, all gathering around Inari as she smiled at them. "Why don't you guys tell me some of the things from the past?"

Inari sat and listened to Miroku and Sango who told her tales of things that had happened in the past. They didn't really tell her anything about the danger that they had came upon in their lives, but instead, they told her of their families and about how they lived. One thing about the lives of Sango and Miroku really peaked Inari's interest.

"Oh, so the two of you were supposed to be married?" Inari replied with a smirk on her face.

"This is true Higurashi-san. Sango and I were to be married after Naraku had been defeated, but instead, fate brought us here to this time." Miroku answered her, Sango having a slight blush rise in her cheeks.

"Wonderful, do the two of you still wish to be married?"

"Of course they do." Kagome smiled, answering her mother's question. Sango nodded her head in agreement. It had been something she and Miroku had discussed. Once they were well acclimated to their surroundings they had planned on asking Kagome about modern weddings.

"That is amazing. If you two wish, I could help you to better understand and plan a wedding. It is the least that I can do after all you did for Kagme." Inari smiled.

"Thank you Higurashi-san. We would be most honored to have your help." Miroku smiled along with Sango and Kagome who were excited to hear about a wedding.

"Just one question, I know you guys have been trying to understand our society better, how will you make money to be able to live?" Inari questioned. This time it was Inuyasha who spoke up.

"Well Inari, you know how I've been making my money all these years. Miroku and I have already discussed this issue and we have agreed that he and Sango can have the remainder of the artifacts and relics that I have." Inuyasha replied.

"Are you willing to give up something with that much monetary value?" Inari asked.

"Miroku and Sango are good people, they are good friends. And besides, I've already got enough money that Kagome and I can live more than comfortably for the rest of our lives." Inuyasha answered the older woman who you could see the smile on her face shine instantly knowing that her daughter was in love with such a smart and reassuring man.

She had always loved Inuyasha from the past, and had accepted him as the love of Kagome's life, but this Inuyasha, he was even better for Kagome. Inari was so happy to see her daughter out of the house and excited about life again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's notes- there is the newest chapter kiddies. Sorry it was short… idk why but that chapter was just mapped out short. Oh also, from here on in, if you didn't read the author's note that this chapter has replaced… I will be updating this story every Wednesday until it's done being posted. So that should mean another months worth of posts on this one :D

Please review, I'll reply to all who leave a logged in review mhmm

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"Oh, so the two of you were supposed to be married?" Inari replied with a smirk on her face. -- lol I don't know why Kagome's mom is always portrayed to be crazy about marriages, but it just seemed like the right thing to do lol.

"Miroku and Sango are good people, they are good friends. And besides, I've already got enough money that Kagome and I can live more than comfortably for the rest of our lives." Inuyasha answered the older woman… -- hah nice Inuyasha. It's still strange :D


	4. A Face From The Past

Learning To Cope

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Sequel to 'What Might Have Been' Kagome now wonders how Inuyasha is 500 years from his time, and human. What happened to all of her feudal friends, and how does she cope with Inuyasha's return? Inu/Kag

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud! :D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Sorry kiddies this is another one of those short chapters that we all hate! I didn't want to put the next chapter with this one because there's a big reveal in this chapter and in the next and I just didn't want to put both of them in the same chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

She had always loved Inuyasha from the past, and had accepted him as the love of Kagome's life, but this Inuyasha, he was even better for Kagome. Inari was so happy to see her daughter out of the house and excited about life again

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Four: A Face From The Past

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a month since the dinner with Kagome's family. Sango and Miroku were adapting to the future quite well according to Kagome and Inuyasha. So well in fact that on this particular day, Kagome decided to take Sango and Miroku on a trip to the mall with herself, Inuyasha and Shippou.

Currently Kagome was sitting in a common area in the mall with her group. They were all having a good time, including Sango and Miroku. Sango loved the clothing, although she was not yet brave enough to wear anything that showed too much skin. She was still set in what you could call her old fashioned ways. Miroku on the other hand was rather fond of the shorter fashions. All though he only had a heart for Sango, Miroku's eyes still found their way to other women, but he wouldn't be our favorite lecher any other way would he?

At that exact moment in time as Miroku hit on a young girl as she walked by, Sango smacked him in the back of the head and Shippou elbowed Sango telling her not to make a scene. Kagome saw something that she had been dreading. As Kagome looked out past the chaos that was her friends from the Sengoku era, she saw her friends from the modern era.

Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, and Hojo were walking straight toward Kagome and her friends. She could see the smile on Ayumi's face when she recognized Inuyasha, even with his dark hair.

"Hey guys." Kagome smiled softly while waving at her old friends.

"Hi Kagome."

"Yeah, Hi Kagome." Yuka said loudly after Eri had greeted their friend.

"Oh look, it's Inuyasha, I like what you've done with your hair." Eri said while looking up at the much darker haired man that the one she knew before.

"Um thanks?" Inuyasha stated while scratching his head softly. The Sengoku group stood facing the modern group, Kagome looked between the two of the groups and decided that now was as good of a time as any to introduce her two groups of friends.

"Okay, ugh, guys these are my school friends Yuka, Hojo, Eri and Ayumi…." each of them waved as she said their names "…. and these are my friends Miroku and Sango, and of course you girls remember Inuyasha." About that time Shippou with his long red hair pulled back and his cute freckles stepped out from behind Inuyasha.

"Oh he's so cute, who's he?" Eri squealed.

"Huh? Oh. This is our adopted son Shippou." Kagome said as Inuyasha patted the young boy on his head.

"Our?" Yuka questioned her friend while slightly cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, mine and Kagome's." Inuyasha stated with a smug look.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Ayumi laughed. Kagome could have sworn that she saw Ayumi wink at Inuyasha.

"I can't believe that the two of you are still together after everything that idiot put you through." Yuka said to Kagome with a sigh. Kagome looked to Inuyasha to see how he would react and was surprised to just see him shrug his shoulders.

"We all do stupid things when we're young. I figured out what was most important to me." Inuyasha answered his loves young friend with nothing but a look of honesty on his face.

"Um, girls, don't we have somewhere to be?" The silent until now Hojo stated while looking at the three women he had came to the mall with.

"Oh you're absolutely right. It was nice seeing you two again, and meeting the others, but, we have places to be, things to see." Ayumi said in a sing-song voice before grabbing Hojo's hand and running off in a different direction.

"Well that was odd." Sango laughed as they watched the backs of Kagome's modern friends.

"Yes indeed it was." Miroku agreed.

"Come on guys, I wanted Sango to see something in this store over here." Kagome stated as she began to pull Sango towards said store.

Once they had reached the clothing store Kagome took Sango by the arm and pulled her over to a rack of highly priced dresses.

"Wow Kagome these are really pretty." Sango stated looking at all the bead work and jewels around the neckline of the dark purple dress.

"I know, I just had to show them to you!" Kagome smiled at her friend.

"Kagome!" Piped up a voice a few feet over as a girl who looked much like Kagome herself. The girl ran over and wrapped Kagome in a hug, while Kagome stood there with a strange look on her face, and Inuyasha laughed.

"You may want to release her and tell her who you are before you've got her completely weirded out." Inuyasha laughed as the younger looking version of Kagome pulled out of the hug and started to laugh herself.

"You would be correct there Inuyasha, I had almost forgotten how much one can change." The look-a-like smiled.

"Kagome, guys, you remember Rin don't you?" Inuyasha smiled.

"Little…. Rin?" Kagome stuttered slightly.

"Yes well, I'm not so little anymore." Rin smiled.

"How in the world is that even possible?" Miroku questioned once he realized that the girl did look like the young Rin.

"Simple, when I turned 17 in human years, Sesshoumaru and I became mates. As such, I have demon blood fused with my own. It keeps me looking rather young." Rin smiled.

"You and Sesshoumaru?" Sango questioned the younger girl.

"Yes, you'd be surprised how amazingly nice he is these days." Rin giggled.

"How come you never told me that Sesshoumaru and Rin were still alive?" Kagome questioned Inuyasha while smacking him on the arm playfully.

"I don't know, it hadn't came up yet." he answered with a shrug.

"Oh I know. You guys should come to dinner at the mansion this Sunday!" Rin stated with a bright smile. "It's been a while since you've been over Inuyasha."

"I'd love to see Sesshoumaru after five hundred years." Kagome laughed.

"Yeah well, he looks different that's for sure." Shippou stated with a huff.

"Then yes Rin, we'd love to join you and Sesshoumaru." Kagome said with a smile to the actually older girl.

"Great, I need to get going, but I'll see you guys soon!" Rin said as she waved and headed out of the store.

"Okay, that was just a little too weird." Sango laughed.

"I agree." Kagome stated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Again sorry loves that it was short :D Hopefully next weeks will be longer!

Oh and please review my loves! I appreciate all the reviews I get :D


	5. Demons In The Present

Learning To Cope

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Sequel to 'What Might Have Been' Kagome now wonders how Inuyasha is 500 years from his time, and human. What happened to all of her feudal friends, and how does she cope with Inuyasha's return? Inu/Kag

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud! :D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Oh-kay my lovelies, this is a big reveal chapter. Again. You'll crack up when you find out what I have planned :D This chapter should be longer than the last… I'm hoping so anyway. I'm sure you are too.

Thanks to my reviewers, as well as all of you who are adding this story and myself to your alert and favorites lists! I love readers, they're the best! Yay!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Great, I need to get going, but I'll see you guys soon!" Rin said as she waved and headed out of the store.

"Okay, that was just a little too weird." Sango laughed.

"I agree." Kagome stated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Five: Demons In The Present

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Following Sunday Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippou went to the elaborate home of Sesshoumaru and Rin. When the reached the house, they were greeted at the door by Rin who only smiled and invited them into her home. They were all seated in a large living room talking about things that they had each missed over the years. Kagome was looking around the room noticing how much money the once Taiyoukai must have had.

"You know, it really amazes me how you boys are living." Kagome stated making Sesshoumaru chuckle.

"Yes well about 250 years ago, Inuyasha and I ran into one another, both of us were surprised to see that the other was still alive due to all of the demons who were dying out around us. Then Inuyasha told me what was going to happen here in the future." Sesshoumaru replied, Kagome almost wanted to laugh at how polite and nice Sesshoumaru was in her own time.

"So, Sesshoumaru did the same as I did and started hiding away what are now considered artifacts. You know, it's really amazing how much someone will pay for stupid things from the past." Inuyasha laughed.

"It still surprises me how much the two of you have changed and the lives that you have built for yourselves." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yes well five-hundred years can change anything." Rin stated.

"Except for the way you guys look obviously." Sango stated with a laugh while she took in Sesshoumaru. He looked the same as he always had except his Taiyoukai markings were no longer there, and his hair was now just a few inches below his shoulders. His hair was still the blondish-silver from the past and his eyes were still very golden.

He had stated earlier that for about a hundred years he had hid behind blue eyes and blonde hair, but since the invention of hair dye and color contacts, he liked to be back to a little more like his old self.

"Yes well some of us are lucky enough to not change unless we want to." Rin smiled.

"Yes and the rest of us will wither away and die while you all still look beautiful." Kagome scoffed.

"Not necessarily." Inuyasha smirked at his love.

"Inuyasha is correct, if the two of you mate, your lifeline will be tied with his, much like Rin's and my own. The only difference would be that you probably won't live as long as we will, Inuyasha only being a half-demon and all." Sesshoumaru stated with a smile towards his brother.

"Yes yes, we know this already, you guys will live forever and Sango and I will cease to exist in sixty years or so." Miroku stated.

"True. But at least it's sixty years, if you'd have been in the feudal era, you'd have been lucky to get another twenty." Rin stated matter-of-factly.

"She does have a point." Sango stated. "It doesn't bother me really. As long as the life I have is a happy one, it doesn't bother me how long or short it will be."

"You speak so well my dear." Miroku laughed.

At about that moment Kagome became extremely shocked to see Ayumi walk into the living room.

"Sorry I'm late." The young girl smiled, before taking a seat at an empty spot on the couch beside Sango.

"What, are you doing here?" Kagome questioned, nothing but confusion showing on her face. The same was playing with Miroku and Sango. They remembered the girl as one of Kagome's present time friends that they had met earlier in the week, but had no idea why she would be at Sesshoumaru's home.

"I live here." Ayumi stated simply with a shrug. When she noticed that Kagome was still staring at her blankly she continued. "Sesshoumaru and Rin are my parents."

Kagome just blinked at her so Ayumi continued to speak. "I had always known about you going to the feudal era, and I have always known about Inuyasha here in the present as well as the past. That's why I was the one who always encouraged your relationship with Inuyasha while the other girls wanted you to be with Hojo."

"Oh! I thought that I had seen you wink at Inuyasha the other day. It was so confusing." Kagome smiled while most of the group laughed at her statement.

A few hours later, after the group had their dinner and sat down to continue to talk some more, Sango brought up a very interesting question.

"So, are there still demons in this time other than you guys?" Sango directed her question toward Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"There are a few…." Sesshoumaru began "….but the only ones that you would know are Kouga and Ayame."

"What about the rest of the wolf demon tribe?" Kagme questioned and Inuyasha shook his head.

"No. Just Kouga and Ayame. They were the only ones strong enough to survive the changes." Inuyasha stated.

"Most of the demons were killed off. The only ones who lived were those who had the power to masquerade as humans." Rin added.

"I had always wondered if there were demons in my time but I was never really able to be sure." Kagome stated.

"Yes well now you know." Miroku smirked.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note- I know, again it was short, but you guys know that I was grasping at straws to even finish this story so… yeah. I'm just happy to be finishing it. There is one more chapter and an epilogue and that's it for this little pretty.

I do think that I'm going to work on my Inuyasha/Kikyou story after this one. I recorded the 'Tragic Love Song of Destiny' and have watched both episodes a couple of times. I want to recreate the real Kikyou. I love her character before she was originally killed, and I want to make things work out for her and Inuyasha so that they can have a happy ending somewhere in the world seeing as how there aren't many people who can make a story between the two of them work. So I wanna try lol. It will probably just end up being an extra-long one-shot though.

I think my author's note here was about as long as the story lol. Anyway. Review my kiddies! :D


	6. Destiny

Learning To Cope

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Sequel to 'What Might Have Been' Kagome now wonders how Inuyasha is 500 years from his time, and human. What happened to all of her feudal friends, and how does she cope with Inuyasha's return? Inu/Kag

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud! :D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Hello kiddies! Welcome to the FINAL chapter of this story (with no worries, there's an epilogue to follow!). So… It'll probably be short. You know they have been lately. I do suppose the last four chapters could have just been two, but shrugs I guess my mind just didn't think of that before I'd written them out. So… I hope you enjoy the chapter!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"I had always wondered if there were demons in my time but I was never really able to be sure." Kagome stated.

"Yes well now you know." Miroku smirked.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Six: Destiny

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome stepped out into the lights of the city in the evening with Inuyasha by her side. Sango and Miroku were not too far behind. The two couples had just enjoyed a worry free evening at the cinema. Kagome had thought that it would be a good idea to take Miroku and Sango to see a movie, she knew that they would love them.

Shippou had wanted to tag along as well, but Kagome had explained to him that the adults needed some time alone. Her mother had volunteered to watch the small child while the couples went out.

Inari loved spending time with Shippou, and why wouldn't she? He was her only grandchild after all. That and she loved it when he'd lower his glamour mask and run around the house with his bushy little tail. She also enjoyed watching him play with his fox magic.

Miroku and Sango had been quite the funny pair to watch when they entered the cinema only a few hours beforehand. Miroku had asked Kagome how the table spit out pieces of paper that Kagome had called 'tickets' after she and Inuyasha had paid for them. Sango had stared in awe at the popcorn machine wondering how so many things could come out of such a small area.

After much explaining on Kagome and Inuyasha's part, they made it into the movie without even missing the previews. Sango, who was sitting next to Kagome continued to ask her a few questions during the movie about things that were happening, but it seemed as though Sango and Miroku were catching on to many more things because Kagome didn't get half as many questions as she had expected.

Now, however, the couples were leaving the theater, trying to stay together amongst the other groups also leaving and those who were entering the building as well. Once the group made it out onto the sidewalk of the city, Sango turned to Kagome and spoke.

"You know, the two of you really haven't got to spend much time together since you've gotten back together." Sango stated.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." Inuyasha said sarcastically before Kagome smacked his arm playfully.

"Well, how about Miroku and I go pick up Shippou from your mothers, and we'll watch him for the night. You two can go off and do something together." Sango replied to Inuyasha's previous statement.

"Are you sure that the two of you will be okay in the city by yourself?" Kagome asked Sango and Miroku.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. We know how to get to your mother's from here and then we'll be with Shippou." Miroku answered. Kagome hugged Sango quickly.

"Thank you guys. That would be awesome." Kagome smiled brightly at the other couple.

"Okay well then, we'll see you guys back at the house later." Sango laughed before she and Miroku turned and walked off toward the direction of the shrine.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders before leading her in the opposite direction down the streets of the bright city. Kagome put her arm around his waist and leaned into him as the couple walked the busy streets.

"So, what do you want to do then?" Kagme questioned him.

"If it's okay with you, I wouldn't mind just going back to the forest and sitting with you a while. Like we used to." Inuyasha smiled, the smile reaching all the way to his purple hued human eyes.

"That sounds like a great idea to me." Kagome smiled up at him. The couple walked through the city, neither of them letting the other go on their journey. The couple soon reached the forest that was their home. Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to Kagome with a grin. He let go of her momentarily.

"Hop on." He smiled before leaning over slightly so that Kagome could hop on his back. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and Inuyasha gripped her thighs before taking off into the forest. Kagome smiled after she had seen them pass their home and go even further into the forest.

Inuyasha had slowed down to a walk when he reached a fallen tree. Kagome slid off of his back, and then went to sit down on the tree. Inuyasha took a seat next to her and pulled her close to him.

The couple sat in a silence for a long time. Sango was right, it had been a while since they were able to just sit and enjoy each other's company. Neither of them really wanted to ruin the silence that they were enjoying.

Kagome laughed slightly when Inuyasha pulled her over so that she was sitting in his lap. His arms quickly found their way around her waist, her hands rested on top of his.

"I'm glad that Sango suggested this." Inuyasha smiled before resting his chin on Kagome's shoulder.

"Me too. After all these months of being back together, it's amazing how much time we've spent with either Sango and Miroku or Shippou. I love them all, don't get me wrong, but I've needed to just spend time with you." Kagome replied honestly making Inuyasha smile brightly from behind her.

Inuyasha didn't speak, his mind was running away with him. He was wondering if Miroku and Sango would stay with them, or if they would move out on their own eventually. He wondered what the future would hold for him and Kagome. Would they ever get married, have children of their own, other than Shippou? He just didn't know. He knew that they would be together forever if he had any say in it; and he was pretty sure that Kagome felt the same way.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered softly into her ear.

"Yeah Inuyasha." Kagome answered softly leaning back into his chest.

"I was wondering, how would you feel about leaving your room, and moving into mine." Inuyasha questioned unsure of what she would say. He knew that times had changed a great deal since the couple was together last, but he also knew that in some places it was still not acceptable for a couple to sleep in the same room until they were married. That was the main reason why he had never asked her before, and allowed her to sleep down the hall from him.

Kagome only giggled at his question.

"Why am I being laughed at?" Inuyasha asked, wondering if he should be hurt or not. Kagome turned to him and he could see the bright smile on her face.

"I'm not sure why I'm laughing. Perhaps I'm just happy." Kagome continued to smile. "I'd love to be able to spend every night with you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled as well, it was then that he decided to say the one thing that he had always known but never spoke out loud.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said brightly, the smile still on his face. Kagome leaned in a kissed him quickly before pulling away.

"I love you too Inuyasha. I always have." She then began to start giggling at the hanyou. "I can't believe it took you this long to ask me to stay with you." Inuyasha feigned a pout.

"I wanted to make sure that Sango and Miroku would be comfortable with it first." Inuyasha replied. Kagome continued to laugh.

"Wow, you really have changed if you're worried about them before us." Kagome answered, still laughing at her love.

"Feh. I'm not that much different." Inuyasha huffed.

"You're right. You're not a lot different, but you have changed." Kagome replied before thinking of something and adding to her statement. "Which I do suppose is a good thing. If you weren't the same Inuyasha that I had loved in the past, then I really wouldn't have known how to cope with you in the present. I've always loved you for the way that you are."

"And I have always loved you because you're the only person, who could have ever loved me for being that way." Inuyasha joked before kissing her again.

The couple spent the rest of their evening wrapped in each others arms. Enjoying the company of the one that they loved. It seemed as though Inuyasha's little outburst after Kagome's disappearance had worked out for the best. The couple were happy with each other, and they had their friends around them to add to their happiness.

Kagome and Inuyasha had been destined to be together, there was no other way of explaining it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Well my lovelies, that was it. The end. I told you that it would probably be short again. Which you know I apologize for. Anyway, next week you can expect an epilogue that will basically just be a five years later little bit that I usually do so you'll know who got married, who made babies, who ended up with who, what color the sky is in five years (lol) you know, the usual.

Again, thanks to everyone who is adding this story or even myself into your alerts and favorites. You guys are the best!


	7. Epilogue

Learning To Cope

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Sequel to 'What Might Have Been' Kagome now wonders how Inuyasha is 500 years from his time, and human. What happened to all of her feudal friends, and how does she cope with Inuyasha's return? Inu/Kag

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud! :D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Okay Loves. Here's the epilogue as promised. It's just a few paragraphs, but it's just intended to let you know what happened with all of our lovely participants from this story.

So that you know, I will be writing the Inu/Kikyou story that I had talked about a couple of chapters ago. I'm not sure when, but it may be finished in a few weeks and will then be posted. If you're interested in reading it, feel free to add me to your author alert.

Thank you all for joining me on the journey of this story. I know it took almost two years for this story to be finished and I appreciate everyone's patience and reviews and just… your support on finishing this.

I love you all. Thank you.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

Kagome and Inuyasha had been destined to be together, there was no other way of explaining it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Epilogue: Five Years Later

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The years that had passed left our friends with quite a few changes.

Inuyasha and Kagome still lived in the home Inuyasha had built. The couple had not married, but had mated instead. Two years after they had been re-united they had decided to mate. Now, Kagome would age the same as Inuyasha, making life much easier for them. They had, however, had two daughters. The first was a three year old whom they named Kaede, for she was the woman who had brought the two of them together.

It only seemed fitting then, when Kagome had given birth to their second daughter, now nine months old, that they would name her Kikyou. They spent a lot of time at home with their daughters and Shippou, learning how to be a rather happy family.

Shippou, had decided that when he had met back up with Kagome that he would then begin to age himself normally again. He was now eleven, and was beginning Jr. High School. He was a great student, mainly because he had graduated from school twice over the five hundred years that he had waited on Kagome.

Sango and Miroku had married a year after they had been reawakened. In their four years of marriage, Sango had given birth to four boys. They now had a three year old, who had been named Kohaku, for obvious reasons, a set of 16 month old twins, Komimasa and Kodama, and a new born named Kisuke.

They had moved out of the home that they had shared with Inuyasha after they had been married, and had surprisingly purchased a home a few doors down from Kagome's family shrine.

Sesshoumaru and Rin had also decided to have another child and now had a two year old daughter named Megumi. Ayumi had surprisingly married Hojo, whom she had of course told all of her family secrets to prior to them getting married.

Hojo had been amazed to learn all about her family, but he had finally understood why Kagome had so many illnesses while they were in school. And when he had finally heard the entire story that was Kagome and Inuyasha, he was glad that he had never succeeded in taking Kagome away from Inuyasha. After all, Hojo was a man who believed in fate, and the joining of Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't be considered anything else.


End file.
